runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Bandos
Bandos (Ook bekend als de Big High War God, Goblin God en Sky Goblin bij de goblins.) is de god van oorlog. Bandos is ongelooflijk sterk, agresief en strategisch en heeft veel grote legers in zijn eentje verslagen. Zijn volgers zijn sterk maar vaak dom, waardoor ze goede soldaten zijn voor Bandos. De rassen die hem volgen zijn goblins, ogres, ook orks en sommige ogres kennen zijn naam tenminste (volgens de High Priest in Land of the Goblins). Een paar maanden na de dood van Guthix, kwam Bandos terug naar Gielinor, met hetzelfde doel als hij eerst had, om over Gielinor te heersen. Geschiedenis Vroege geschiedenis Bandos werd geboren in een stam van oorlogszuchtige en vechtgrage neushoorn-achtige wezens. Toen Bandos tien was was hij oud genoeg om te worden getraind in gevecht, waar hij buitengewoon goed in was. Hetzelfde jaar daagde hij de leider van zijn stam uit en doode hem, waardoor hij de nieuwe leider werd. Hij vocht met zijn stam tegen andere stammen tot er nog maar twee van zijn ras over waren, ze bevochten elkaar en Bandos won, waardoor hij de laatste van zijn soort overbleef. Op de gegeven moment werd Bandos een god, het is alleen onbekend hoe. Hij verloor ook een van zijn ogen, maar ook dat is onbekend hoe dat is gebeurd. Leven op Yu'biusk Voordat de Second Age begon in Gielinor vond Bandos discovered de wereld van Yu'biusk, waar veel vredelievende rassen leefden zoals goblins, ogres en orks, die nog leefden als s. Yu'biusk was groot en moerasachtig, met grote padenstoelen en andere vreemde planten die het oppervlakte bedekten; over het algemeen was het zeer vruchtbaar. Bandos leerde ze metaalbewerking, te werken met landbouw en gaf ze gevechtstraining zodat ze Bandos loyale soldaten werden. Alle rassen waren vredig en wouden liever het goed maken als ze een probleem hadden dan erover te vechten. Bandos echter, zorgde ervoor dat conflicten met geweld werden opgelost. Snel hierna werd deze wereld een wereld van pure oorlog, waardoor de planeet zijn mooie plantenvariatie verloor. , gebouwd door zijn volgers tegen een berg aan in Yu'biusk. ]] Bandos verdeelde de rassen van Yu'biusk in stammen die elk van elkaar gescheiden leefden. Alle sporen van verbondenheid verdwenen en Yu'biusk leed onder oorlog. Bandos verdeelde de goblins in twaalf stammen, deze waren Thorobshuun, Ekeleshuun, Garagorshuun, Idithuun, Rekeshuun, Narogoshuun, Drogokishuun, Dorgeshuun, Huzamogaarb, Horogothgar, Saragorgak en de Yurkolgokh. Hij maakte ook stammen voor de andere rassen maar de meeste namen zijn hiervan onbekend, met uitzondering tot de Thrasghdak van de hobgoblins, de Verotark orks, de Azkragthog ogres en de Goltholglor ourgs. Hij liet de ogres en ourg met elkaar paren waardoor de angstaanjagende raurgs en fayrgs ontstonden. Bandos regeerde Yu'biusk voor millenni, zijn volgers maakte standbeelden voor hem en hij liet de stammen met elkaar vechten, puur voor zijn eigen vermaak. Aankomst bij Gielinor Ergens in de Second Age, kreeg Bandos te weet van Gielinor en ging daarnaartoe, net zoals andere goden als Saradomin en Zaros. Hij bracht grote groepen van zijn volgers naar Gielinor met het doel om over beiden werelden te heersen. Een tijdje later kreeg Bandos ook menselijke volgers, zoals Amanuensis. Aan het einde van de Second Age, was Zaros verslagen door zijn generaal Zamorak en was Zamorak verbannen door de andere goden. Maar hij keerde terug, nu als god en hij riep een oorlog uit tegen Saradomin, die de Stone of Jas van Zamorak stal toen Zamorak er niet was, het begin van de beruchte Gielinor God Wars. Betrekking in de God wars tijdens de God Wars.]] Tijdens de God Wars leek het erop dat Bandos meer vocht voor het vechten zelf. Zijn alliantie veranderde continu. Soms vocht hij alleen maar het is bekend dat hij een allianties had met Armadyl en Saradomin. Dit was alleen zodat hij bepaalde gevechten kon winnen en als de gevecht over was, keerde hij zich tegen ze. De oorlogsgod is een van de redenen dat de god wars zo ongelofelijk lang duurden. Bandos leidde de ogres zodat ze de Feldip Hills konden veroveren, waar ze hun stad Gu'tanoth stichten en het skavid tot slaaf maakte, maar waneer dat gebeurde is onbekend. Het word vermoed dat dit gebied vele keren herverooverd is en dat ogres aan het einde van de Third Age stand hielden. Bandos heeft voor deze overwinning zelfs een feestdag gemaakt: "Victory in Gu'Tanoth Day" dat jaarlijks word gehouden op 15 Rintra. Hij ging door met zijn manipulaties in Gielinor. Hij liet bijvoorbeeld een Ourg met de naam Graardor zijn stamhoofd uitdagen nadat hij dit had aangemoedigd in een droom. Graardor won en trok met een leger ten strijden. Graardor vocht en won vele gevechten en uiteinddelijk kwam Bandos bij hem en zij dat hij naar een nabije dorp moest gaan. Hier vond Graardor grote hoeveelheden goud en dit zorgen ervoor dat hebberige goblins Graardor volgden. Graardor kreeg uiteindelijk het bevel over bijna alle goblin stammen. Maar toen zijn geld op begoen te raken, verlieten de goblins Graardor en moest hij de goblins aan andere goden verkopen om een nederlaag te verkopen. Hij bad tot Bandos voor hulp maar Graardor kreeg geen hulp. Omdat Graardor nu een van de meest sterke Bandosian was en beschikking had tot grote legers had Bandos gestopt met hem te helpen, want hij wist dat Graardor zich wel kon reden. Problemen met de Dorgeshuun In de 33 of 34ste eeuw van de Third Age, het laatste millennium van de God Wars, begon de Dorgeshuun stam tegen Bandos te rebelleren, want ze beseften hoe slecht hij zij behandelde. Dit werd versterkt toen Bandos besloot om de Dorgeshuun in een strijd te sturen, wat ze nooit zouden kunnen winnen. De troepen van de tegenstander waren veel sterker en er waren veel meer soldaten en de Dorgoshuun stam besefte dat ze allemaal zouden worden afgeslacht. Dit bevel zorgde ervoor dat de stam vanaf nu de bevelen van de Big High War God negeerden. Onder General Bloodfist's leiderschap, negeerden de Dorgeshuun Bandos' bevel en trokken naar wat nu de Lumbridge Swamps is. Ze vonden een grootte kloof in de grond en besloten daar in te gaan. Bandos was woedend en toen hij Bloodfist zag staan op de oppervlakte toen de rest van de stam de kloof al had betreden, beval Bandos dat de generaal de Dorgeshuun als nog naar het gevecht moest sturen, maar Bloodfist bleef bij zijn keuze. Bandos sloeg Bloodfist dood en een explosie volgde, waardoor de kloof zich sloot, wat er voor zorgde dat de Dorgeshuun vast kwamen te zitten. De goblins wisten dat ze niet terug zouden kunnen, dus gingen ze onder leiding van Lieutenant Strongaxe, het grottenstelsel verkennen, en bouwden ze een tunnel systeem. Uiteindelijk vonden ze een grot groot genoeg om een stad te maken en vastberaden om nooit meer iets te maken te hebben met de goden, bouwden ze de stad Dorgesh-Kaan. De stam had echter nog niet hun vechtlustige gedrag verloren dat Bandos hun had geleerd. Uiteindelijk toen een groepje goblins aan het verkennen waren, kwamen ze terecht bij de Tears of Guthix cavern, waar ze de slangachtige Guardian of Guthix, Juna zagen. De goblins vielen jaar aan en dus sloeg Juna ze in een refrein met haar staart. Deze ontmoetingen waren echter heel zeldzaam. Na een tijdje wenden de Dorgeshuun aan hun nieuwe klimaat. Tijdens de Third en Fourth Ages, pasten ze zich compleet aan aan het leven onder de grond, zowel biologisch als sociaal. Ze stichten een Council om de stad te leiden en afgezien van een hevige burger oorlog, was er vrede en zouden ze niet meer van Bandos horen voor eeuwen. Forinthry was een van de voornaamste plekken waar Bandos en zijn leger vocht, wat extra chaos en verwarring toevoegden tot Saradomin's en Zamorak's troepen, die samen de resten van Zaros keizerrijk vernietigden in een bondgenootschap die niet lang duurde. Het geloof van de goblin's leert dat Bandos de eerste was in Gielinor toen de god war begon en dat hij probeerde om andere rassen voor hem te laten vechten, maar hij nam uiteindelijk de goblins en maakte sterke soldaten van deze, omdat de andere rassen niet voor hem wouden vechten. Een klein beetje van Bandos' betrokkenheid in grote gevechten is onbekend, behalve van het gevecht om het Godsword. Wanneer een groep aviantese de nieuw gesmede godsword vervoerden, dat Bandos, Armadyl en Saradomin wouden gebruiken om Zamorak te vermoorden, door de bergen van de Troll Country, werden ze in een hinderlaag van Zamorakian demons aangevallen en begon een gevecht. Bandos stuurde een leger van Rekeshuun goblins, ogres, orks en anderen, geleid door Graardor, om deze Zamorakians weg te jagen. Het aantal van de troepen groeiden en uiteindelijk brak er een gevecht uit tussen de Bandosians, Armadylians, Zamorakians en Saradoministen, die elk het zwaard voor zichzelf wou hebben. Het vond plaats in de buurt van de Temple of Lost Ancients en de Zarosian Mahjarrat Sliske wist na een tijdje een groep van Saradoministen de Ancient Prison te laten openen, waardoor de Zarosian generaal Nex en zijn leger vrijkwam, die daar eerder gevangen zat. Omdat Nex te sterk was om te verslaan sloot Bandos een bondgenootschap met de andere groepen om haar weer gevangen te nemen en om deel te nemen in een ritueel om haar in te vriezen en de deur dicht te doen. Bandos kreeg een deel van de sleutel en gaf deze aan een hoog-gerangschikte soldaat. Het gevecht voor het zwaard ging toen door en Bandos troepen vochten door. Snel daarna stal en gebruikte Zamorak de Stone of Jas in een poging om hemzelf te redden. Waardoor hij Forinthry verbrande en per ongeluk Guthix liet ontwaken. De balans god had een magier, Aeternam, die de Temple of Lost Ancients bevroor. Echter tegen het einde van de Fifth Age aan, millennia later, begon het ijs te smelten door vulkanische activiteit. Het gevecht vind nu nog steeds plaats. Vernietiging van Yu'biusk De God Wars werd beëindigd toen de Edicts of Guthix in werking werd gezet, wat voor het begin van de Fourth Age zorgde, Bandos wer verbannen door Guthix samen met de meeste andere goden, waardoor zijn volgers achter bleven. Bandos keerde terug naar Yu'biusk en boos dat zijn oorlog voorbij was door zijn verbanning liet hij zijn volgers vechten tegen elkaar. Toen de hobgoblins van de Thrasghdak stam een prachtig standbeeld maakten, van de mooiste materialen, zij Bandos dat de stam het moest vernietigen en dat ze in plaats daarvan wapens moesten maken. De goblins gehoorzaamden en Bandos ging naar de orks van de Verotark stam en zij ze dat elke stam een standbeeld van ter eren van hem moest hebben en dat de Thrasghdak vernietigd moest worden. Hij zie ze dat ze de stam moesten uitroeien, maar ze moesten de wapens houden. Hij stuurde de ogrestam Azkragthog naar de verzwakte Verotark en gaf ze het bevel de Ork's te doden en meer wapens te maken zoals de Hobgoblins ze maakten en dan een oorlog te beginnen. Toen ze de ourg stam van Goltholglor aanvielen, gaf Bandos hun exact dezelfde wapens zodat ze terug konden vechten. Echter liepen de oorlogen uit de hand en was al het leven op Yu'biusk vernietigd. De planeet werd zwart, vol kraters en giftige stoffen. De pleet word compleet onbewoonbaar en zijn volgers op Gielinor wisten hier niet van, zij vochten nog steeds voor Bandos, en Bandos beloofde hun dat ze naar Yu'biusk zouden gaan als ze stierven. De oorlog's god verliet Yu'biusk en kreeg weer intresse in Gielinor again, maar hij kon niet direct ingrijpen door de Edicts, maar hij kon wel controle krijgen over zijn volgers. Bandos's terugkeer op Gielinor thumb|right|De Bandos avatarNadat hij verbannen is uit Gielinor, probeert hij terug te komen en zijn plaats weer in te nemen. Hij bevindt zich niet meer op deze wereld en probeert daarom te communiceren. Nadat Zanik de Pendant vond en hem omdeed, in de Bandos' throne room, werd ze bezeten door Bandos. Ze deed alles Bandos haar opdroeg. Ze vernietigd veel leden van de H.A.M.en valt zelfs jouw aan! Als haar probeert te redden zul je erachter komen dat Bandos via haar spreekt. Afbeelding:TCC Bandos praat door zanik.PNG Hij probeert zijn leger weer terug te winnen door te beginnen met de Goblins. De gene die de Pendant draagt, zal de Chosen Commander zijn, die het leger leidt. Nadat Zanik de pendant af wist te slaan, werd de pendant gedragen door een Goblin high priest. Bandos laat hier zijn krachten zien, en maakt van hem een Bandos avatar. De Bandos avatar bezitte over bijzondere krachten. Hij was vrijwel onverslaanbaar en kon alleen vermoord worden door de Special attack van Zanik's Crossbow. Nadat de Pendant was vernietigd, lijkt het onwaarschijnlijk dat Bandos nog contact kan maken met Goblins en zijn leger weer kan verzamelen. Gevecht tegen Armadyl Kort hierna, verzamelde Bandos een leger van goblins, ogres, orks en zelfs mensen. Ze maakten een toren onder de grond, met een troon zodat Bandos kon zitten, en een machtig wapen, genaamd de 'the Scarecrow', die geladen moest worden met divine energy en dan zou hij het gebruiken om andere goden te doden. Armadyl begon een gevecht met Bandos. Met een leger van aviantese en mensen maakten ze een gelijkwaardig wapen om Bandos te verslaan. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Bandos haat voor Armadyl toenam. Hij liet de toren uit de grond komen, op de plek tussen Ice Mountain en de Goblin Village. Toen hij de wisps zag, liet hij zijn troepen het voor hem halen, en stuurde er veel convoys van Goblins die op Ogres zaten eropaf, Armadyl deed het zelfde. Beide legers maakten ook golems om te vechten. Het verzamelen lede tot veel gevechten rond Misthalin, Asgarnia en zelfs de Wilderness tussen Bandosians en Armadylians, met ambushers van de the Godless die zich er ook mee mengen, omdat ze wisten dat de verliezer zou sterven. Het gevecht werd beslisd doordat Armadyl's Divine Focus geactiveerd werd en een straal divine energy naar Bandos schoot, waardoor Bandos werd onthoofd en stierf. Religie In goblin religies wordt er geloofd dat op één dag Bandos een "Chosen Commander" naar Gielinor stuurt, die de goblins naar een overwinning zal leiden over de rest van de wereld (Behalve Grubfoot, die gelooft dat de "Chosen Commander" vrede zal brengen aan het goblin ras.). De dorgeshuun goblin Zanik is volgens sommige de "Commander". Bandos verwacht dat de goblins ook een paar bevelen opvolgen van hem. De bevelen waren gegeven tijdens een strijd. Ze vochten tegen de "Baard-Kleine Mensen", (Dwergen), en ook tegen de slechteriken van "God van de donkere vlam" (Zamorak). De bevelen zijn het volgende: "Niet wegrennen van een gevecht. Bangeriken moeten dood! Laat geen genade kennen. milde goblins moeten dood! Niet twijfel aan de Big High War God. Twijfelaars moeten dood! Zelf geen plannen maken. Denkers moeten dood!" Of deze bevelen ook werkelijk gevolgd werden door andere Bandos aanhangers is onbekend, waarschijnlijk gebruikten ze wel dezelfde regels. Bandosian religie vind oorlog, kracht en vertrouwen in Bandos belangrijk. De laatste van een uitgestorven ras dat Bandos volgde. Zijn kracht en massieve omvang maakte hem een belangrijke generaal in Bandos's leger. Aanhangers thumb|250pxright|[[General Graardor, één van Bandos's generalen in de God Wars]] Bandos heeft één van de grootste groep aanhangers in Runescape. Meeste van zijn aanhangers zijn afgeschilderd als lelijk, slecht gehumeurd en niet heel erg slim. Het is vooral hun stomheid, verspreide aantallen en niet georganiseerde plannen, waardoor ze geen serieuse bedreiging werden voor de rest van de wereld. De aanhangers zijn: *Goblins *Ogres *Hobgoblins *Orks *Jogres *Cyclopses *Giants *Ourgs *Trolls Gallerij Bandos' face.svg|Eerder ontwerp van Bandos gezicht. Big High War God shrine.png|Een altaar aan Bandos van de a hobgoblin geomancer. Bandos symbol main page.png|Het Bandos symbool van de hoofdpagina. Early Bandos concept art.png|Vroege concept art van Bandos. Bandos concept art.png|Concept art voor Bandos' momentele verschijning. Bandos' face concept art.png|Een tekening van bandos hoofd, met en zonder helm. Trivia thumb|Een speler die Bandos equipment draagt. *Het Bandos's symbool kan gebruikt worden als een gravestone. Dit type gravestone kan alleen gekocht worden in Keldagrim, de dwergen hoofstad. *Er zijn maar weinig items aangewijd tot Bandos op het moment. Bandos items zijn de Ancient mace, Bandos Armour en de Bandos Godsword. Als je de quest As a First Resort... hebt gedaan, mag je de bandos poel gebruiken. Dit merkt je als een bandos aanhanger en zorgt ervoor dat je niet word aangevallen door bandos aanhangers voor 1 uur. *Bandos lijkt in het echt op de god Ares Zie ook *God Wars Dungeon nl:Bandos en:Bandos Category:Goden